stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fusão de Gem
A Fusão de Gem é uma prática que consiste na união harmônica dos atributos físicos e mágicos de duas ou mais Gems em uma única entidade, dotada de uma personalidade difusa proveniente das características comportamentais de suas progenitoras e de armas mágicas que combinam os artefatos conjurados individualmente por cada uma. Garnet é a única fusão que não apresenta uma fusão de armas. Uma Gem resultante de uma fusão porta pedras e roupas que derivam de uma síntese única de suas formadoras, podendo sofrer alterações caso suas progenitoras, ao regenerar-se, modifiquem seu vestuário. Suas pedras permanecem no mesmo local onde habitualmente ficam nas Gems que a geram. Desfusão A desfusão é um processo centralizado em um conflito de experiência, dividindo os componentes da fusão. Um exemplo de desfusão é quando Ametista havia tentado comer, horrorizando Pérola, fazendo com que Alexandrite saisse do controle. As desfusões mais estáveis são mostradas em "We Need to Talk", "Cry For Help" e "Friend Ship" quando Rainbow Quartz e Sardonyx se desfundem deslocando lentamente um para fora do outro, ao invés de ejetá-las para fora, como todas as outras fusões. Esse processo também pode ser induzido através do Desestabilizador de Gem que força as progenitoras da fusão a recuarem para suas pedras para regenerar-se. Tipos de Fusão Fusão por meio de Dança thumb|left|Um exemplo de fusão de dança: a fusão de [[Rubi e Safira.]] É o tipo de fusão mais utilizado pelas maiorias das Gems. Nesse tipo de fusão, as duas ou mais Gems devem fazer uma dança que seja sincronizada com a dança de seu(s) parceiro(s) e quando faz isso, seus corpos e mentes se tornam-se um só. Isso cria uma entidade completamente diferente, ao contrário de duas mentes que compartilham um único corpo, como Malachite e Stevonnie. thumb|Um exemplo de uma fusão estável: [[Rainbow Quartz.]] Isto é suportado claramente por Rubi e Safira, alternando o domínio como Garnet em "Keeping it Together". Se a dança sincronizada for bem sucedida, elas irão se transformar em uma massa amorfa de energia antes de formar integralmente a fusão. Se não tiver êxito, as Gems serão ejetadas antes de terminar o processo de transformação. Uma fusão estável é mostrada em "We Need to Talk" quando Pérola e Rose Quartz se fundem. Fusão Estável São caracterizadas por geralmente apresentarem somente um par de braços, mas existem exceções. As fusões estáveis apresentam um comportamento estável e não resultam em uma grande sobrecarga corporal às suas progenitoras, como demonstrado pela intensa dor sentida por Garnet e Ametista quando Sugilite cansou seus corpos em "Treinador Steven". São exemplos de fusões estáveis: Stevonnie, Garnet e Rainbow Quartz. Embora possua quatro braços, Sardonyx pode ser considerada uma fusão estável por seu padrão adequado de comportamento, prova do perfeito amálgama entre suas progenitoras. Opal 8.png opal ( estavel) Stevonnie e Kevin 2.png|Stevonnie (estável) Garnet exibindo suas pedras.png|Garnet (estável) RainbowSU2.png|Rainbow Quartz (estável) Sardo21.png|Sardonyx (estável) Fusão Instável É um tipo em apresenta múltiplos pares de braços e que, após o uso da habilidade, resulta em uma sobrecarga sobre suas progenitoras. Essas fusões apresentam distúrbios de comportamento, resultante da falta de equilíbrio entre as personalidades de su as progenitoras. Como exemplo de fusões instáveis podemos citar: Sugilite, Alexandrite, Opal e Malachite. Opal 8.png|Opal (instável) Alexandrite se desfundindo 2.png|Alexandrite (instável) Sugilite(0.2.).png|Sugilite (instável) MalachiteWithWater.png|Malachite (instável) Fusão Forçada thumb|Grupo, criatura formada por fragmentos de Gems presos por ordem da Terra Natal É um tipo de fusão desconhecido e que pode ser considerado cruel. As pedras das Gems são presas uma à outra para que elas sejam forçadas a se fundirem quando saírem de suas pedras. As Gems da Terra Natal fizeram isso com as Crystal Gems que foram destruídas na Guerra Gem como punição pela rebelião, criando o Grupo. Fusões (por número de Gems) Uma Gem Duas Gems Três Gems Quatro Gems Galeria Curiosidades *As fusões podem realizar a fusão, isso é confirmado em "Libertador", onde é revelado que Garnet é uma fusão; *Algumas fusões podem ser do mal sendo elas Malachite e Sugilite; *As fusões parecem depender de uma dança coordenada entre seus progenitores para serem formadas. O ritmo dos movimentos deve favorecer a sincronização energética das pedras mágicas que participarão do amálgama; *Peridot foi a única Gem da série a não se fundir; *Jasper acredita que a fusão é algo do qual os Gems deveriam se envergonhar, pois é somente uma técnica para tornar fortes Gems mais fracos. Apesar disso, reconheceu que precisava fundir-se para derrotar Crystal Gems. Referências |} Categoria:Habilidades dos Gems Categoria:Habilidades Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Habilidades da Garnet Categoria:Habilidades de Lapis Lazuli Categoria:Habilidades de Ametista Categoria:Habilidades de Pérola Categoria:Habilidades da Jasper Categoria:Habilidades de Steven Categoria:Habilidades da Safira Categoria:Habilidades da Rubi Categoria:Habilidades da Rose Categoria:Habilidades de Opal Categoria:Habilidades de Sugilite